fans_placefandomcom-20200214-history
Sense of Right (team)
The 'Sense of Right '''are brave heroes who will save our world from villains. Main Members Optimus Prime Optimus Prime is leader of both the Autobots and the Sense of Right alliance. He is a heroic robot who fights evil across the universe. Element: Earth. Dusty Crophopper Dusty is second-in-command of the heroic Sense of Right, sometimes he leads. Heroically he defeated Ripslinger in a race. Element: Air. Shoutmon Shoutmon is a heroic Digimon who fought against evil and is third-in-command. He assists the heroes and has the Space Stone, which transforms him into the Shoutzord. Element: Fire. Perry the Platypus Perry is a platypus who is Phineas and Ferb's pet. That is until Nick Fury recruited him into fighting evil. He is fourth-in-command. Element: Water. Other Members Matt Hatter Matt is a cinema and movie geek. He fought evil. The forces of CHIMERA snatched away his grandfather, Albert, and took him prisoner, so Matt must save him. Ladybug and Cat Noir Ladybug and Cat Noir are best friends. They live in Paris. CHIMERA wanted their Miraculouses so that CHIMERA will take over Paris. They will never triumph, as Ladybug and Cat Noir will defeat them. Superman Superman is a Kryptonian who fights crime. He used to live in Krypton, until Unicron destroyed the planet and he was sent to Earth as a baby. He joined our heroes no matter what. Red Megaforce Power Ranger/Troy Burrows Troy Burrows is a heroic Power Ranger. He defeated various villains all over Harwood County. He-Man He-Man is a heroic warrior from Eternia. He is a friend to the Sense of Right's leader Optimus. She-Ra She-Ra is one of the dozen female warriors the Sense of Right have. She is the twin sister of He-Man and she is from Etheria. Rocket Raccoon Rocket Raccoon is the only Guardian of the Galaxy to join the Sense of Right since other members refused. Lightning McQueen Lightning McQueen is a heroic racecar who fought against criminals such as Vrak and Lord Tenoroc. Shrek Shrek is a brave ogre who fought against evil. He usually loved being a fairy tale character. Batman Batman is a heroic man. His parents were killed by CHIMERA members, and he seeked revenge on evil. Spider-Man Spider-Man was bit by a radioactive spider. His uncle was killed by CHIMERA member Joe Chill, and he was distraught and also seeks revenge for his uncle and on CHIMERA. Strider Hiryu Hiryu is a Strider, a ninja of heroic stunts. His enemy Grandmaster Meio is seeking revenge on Hiryu for sealing him, so Meio seeks the world as his 100th planet to conquer, but Hiryu will never let that happen. Danger Mouse Danger Mouse is a heroic spy mouse who fights crime and evil across Britain. He was recruited by the Sense of Right. Sailor Moon Sailor Moon is a brave female member of the team and she is guardian of every moon in the universe. Lion-O Lion-O is the Lord of the Thundercats who fights for justice, truth, honor, and loyalty. Nova Richard Rider is powered by the Xandarian Nova Corps. Wonder Woman As princess of Themyscira, Wonder Woman left her beloved island to fight for the Sense of Right alliance. SuperTed SuperTed used to be an ordinary teddy bear, until he was brought to life by Spotty and given powers by Mother Nature. Green Lantern Hal Jordan The Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, is only one of three Green Lanterns who joined the Sense of Right. Ch'p Ch'p, of H'lven, is one of two Green Lanterns from Sector 1014 to join, alongside B'dg. B'dg B'dg is of the same planet and sector where Ch'p is and alongside both Ch'p and Hal Jordan joined in the Sense of Right's battle against evil. Flash Gordon Flash Gordon along with his girlfriend Dale Arden and scientist Hans Zarkov are from Earth, which is under attack from CHIMERA member Ming the Merciless. He went to Mongo to defeat Ming, and Ming returned more than ever to get revenge on Flash Gordon, who joined the Sense of Right alliance. The Flash The Flash used to be Barry Allen. In an accident, the Sense of Right powered him with the Speed Force. Bucky O'Hare Bucky O'Hare's planet, Warren, was turned into a swamp by CHIMERA member KOMPLEX. He joined the Sense of Right alliance to bring evil down. Chiro Chiro, of Shugazoom City, and his robot monkeys, joined the noble cause of the Sense of Right against CHIMERA member the Skeleton King. Ace Bunny Ace Bunny came from Acmetropolis and from the future to join the Sense of Right alliance against all that is evil. Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog is a heroic and fast creature who joined in the Sense of Right alliance. Sparkster Sparkster is a brave opossum who became a Rocket Knight and a heroic member of the Sense of Right alliance. Mario Mario Mario Mario is one half of the Super Mario Bros., the other is Luigi who was trapped in time by CHIMERA member Bowser. Ninjabread Man The Ninjabread Man is a heroic ninja-and-gingerbread-man-themed Foodon, a food-based monster. Foodons can be used for good and evil purposes. Ninjabread Man is amongst the heroic Foodons fighting for the Sense of Right Alliance. Horus Out of ''Gods of Egypt fame, Horus came to be the Avenger of Osiris. He is the god of the air and heroism and he joined in the Sense of Right. Leonardo the Ninja Turtle Leonardo is leader of the Ninja Turtles. He joined the Sense of Right alliance when Ch'rell was freed by CHIMERA agents. Throttle Throttle is leader of the Biker Mice From Mars. His planet was enslaved by Plutarkians led by CHIMERA agent Lawrence Limburger. He had no choice but to save his planet from evil with the help of the Sense of Right alliance. Iron Man Iron Man is an inventor with shrapnel from a bomb that exploded in Afghanistan in his heart. He helps the Marvel-faction Avengers of the Sense of Right alliance battle against Vrak and Master Xandred. Captain Marvel Billy Batson Captain Marvel, a.k.a. Billy Batson, used to be an ordinary boy, until he said "Shazam!" and turned into the superhero we know and love. He is part of the alliance. Thor Odinson Thor Odinson is the Norse god of thunder and Loki's brother, Odin and Frigg's son. He sometimes helps Horus and Amaterasu help in their building of the SOR HQ. Amaterasu Amaterasu is the wolflike Japanese goddess of the sun. She banished CHIMERA agent Yami. Evox, Yami's servant, wants revenge on Amaterasu by controlling the Morphing Grid. Toa Tahu Toa Tahu came from Mata Nui, an island, which is named after the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Tahu, with the Golden Mask of Fire, defeated the Makuta and joined the Sense of Right alliance. Captain America Captain America used to be frozen in ice until he was thawed by Spyro's fire. He awoke, and joined our heroes. Spyro the Dragon Spyro the Dragon is a heroic dragon who thawed out Captain America and joined the Sense of Right. Crash Bandicoot Crash Bandicoot is a heroic bandicoot and he joined the Sense of Right. Isaac Isaac was born on Vale, in Weyard. When a storm broke out, our hero joined forces with Garet, Ivan, and Mia, in order to save Weyard from destruction and join the Sense of Right alliance. Fox McCloud Fox McCloud came from Corneria to join the Sense of Right alliance against their enemy Cain. Captain Marvel Carol Danvers Carol Danvers became the Kree heroine Captain Marvel and joined in the other Captain Marvel, Billy Batson, in order to keep peace and justice in the universe and joined the SOR. Ultraman Hayata Ultraman Hayata is a giant who joined the Sense of Right. Simon Belmont Simon Belmont is a legendary vampire-hunter and a Sense of Right member. Mega Man Mega Man is a heroic robot who joined in the Sense of Right's battle against CHIMERA. Pac-Man Pac-Man is a heroic spherical warrior who joined in the Sense of Right's battle against evil. Peter Venkman Peter Venkman, leader of the Ghostbusters, joined in the Sense of Right's battle against crime. Jay, Son of Jason Jay is leader of the Class of the Titans. He joined the Sense of Right. Mobile Sheriff Jiban The Mobile Sheriff Jiban is a heroic Japanese superhero who joined the team. RoboCop RoboCop is a heroic cyborgic cop who joined the team. Jibanyan Jibanyan is a Yo-Kai. He joined the group after his owner and Whisper were trapped in time. Ash Ketchum and Pikachu Ash Ketchum and Pikachu are best partners. They both joined the team. Ant-Man and the Wasp Ant-Man/Scott Lang and the Wasp/Hope Van Dyne are friends. They both joined the team no matter what the cost. Sheriff Skyfire Sheriff Skyfire is a member of the Sense of Right alliance who has a history with one of the Monsters of the Week, Blammo. Marshall BraveStarr Marshall BraveStarr is a heroic sheriff who joined the team. The Incredible Hulk The Hulk has green blood when he joined the alliance. Marshall Moo Montana Marshall Moo Montana joined our heroes in their battle against Sheriff Terrorbull. Batfink Batfink is a bat who fights crime and he joined the Sense of Right alliance. The Tick The Tick, an undying, indestructable, invincible superhero, joined the Sense of Right alliance. Hunter the Road Rover Hunter the Road Rover is a heroic dog who fought evil and joined the alliance. Captain Simian Captain Simian is a heroic chimpanzee who joined our heroes. Scott Tracy Scott Tracy of International Rescue joined our heroes before the Hood, his enemy, had joined CHIMERA. Scott had no choice but to find the Hood and destroy him. Littlefoot and Friends Littlefoot and Friends were trapped in amber, until Harry Potter freed them. They now are members of the Sense of Right alliance. Harry Potter Harry Potter is a heroic wizard who freed Littlefoot and his friends from amber. Aladdin Aladdin is the one who set a genie free with his third and last wish. He joined our heroes. Ace Lightning Ace Lightning is a heroic warrior who defeated Lord Fear. The Thirteenth Doctor The Thirteenth Doctor created a TARDIS for the heroes to ride on. Captain James T. Kirk Captain James T. Kirk is the captain of the Starship Enterprise. He joined our heroes. Agumon Agumon is Tai's Digimon partner who has the Soul Stone. He joined our heroes. Saber Rider Saber Rider is leader of the Star Sheriffs. Keith Keith is leader of the Voltron Force. The Powerpuff Girls The Powerpuff Girls protect Townsville City. Ja-Kal Ja-Kal is leader of the Mummies Alive team. He defeated Scarab. Artha Penn/Dragon Booster The Dragon Booster, a.k.a. Artha Penn, is a heroic member of the team. Aerrow Aerrow is leader of the Storm Hawks. Zorro Zorro is a Spanish-American hero who fought against his town's enslavers. Xena The Warrior Princess. Xena joined the team when her town was ransacked. Conan the Barbarian Conan the Barbarian joined our heroes because his parents were killed by Megatron. Servo Program The Servo Program/Sam Collins known as Gridman in Japan joined our heroes. Masked Rider Dex Masked Rider Dex is from Edenoi and wants to protect his powers from CHIMERA agent Count Dregon. Argai the Lion Argai the Lion joined our heroes because the Dark Queen Oriale is a CHIMERA agent. Aero the Acro-Bat Aero the Acro-Bat is a heroic bat who is a circus hero. That's the reason why he joined our heroes in fighting crime. The VR Troopers The VR Troopers are members of the team. UFO FIghter Dai Apolon UFO Fighter Dai Apolon is a heroic robot made by the Sense of Right. Gigantor Gigantor is a brave robot made by the Sense of Right. Astro Boy Astro Boy is a heroic cyborg made by the Sense of Right. Aquaman Aquaman is a heroic sentry of the seas and one of the members of the team. Diamondeye Diamondeye is a Tokusatsu superhero. Dino Tyranno Dino Tyranno is leader of the Dino Knights. Allo Allo is leader of the Dinosaucers. Ripster Ripster is leader of the Street Sharks. Ryu Hoshi Ryu Hoshi is master of the move Hadouken. Ryu Hayabusa Ryu Hayabusa is a heroic ninja. Cybersix Cybersix is a heroic woman who fought against Carmen Sandiego. Jackie Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) Jackie Chan is protector of the Twelve Talismans. Angus MacGyver Angus MacGyver is a heroic saboteur. Rescue Rangers Chip N' Dale Rescue Rangers Chip N' Dale are chipmunks who fight crime. Darkwing Duck Darkwing Duck is protector of the city of Saint Canard. Goliath the Gargoyle Goliath the Gargoyle is a heroic Gargoyle who joined the team when Demona betrayed his team to her CHIMERA. Inspector Gadget Inspector Gadget is a heroic robotic man who has a niece and a dog and a talking car working for him to defeat Dr. Claw, but however, he joined the team in the process of trying to jail Claw. Howler the WereBear Howler the WereBear became a member of the Sense of Right because of how the Terror Teds invaded Europe. Jayce Jayce is in search for his father to unite the Magic Root. Matt Trakker Matt Trakker is leader of Mobile Armored Strike Kommand. Duke (G.I. Joe) Duke is leader of G.I. Joe, and he joined our heroes when he foiled a COBRA attack on the Statue of Liberty. Cyborg Cyborg is a member of the Sense of Right. Skysurfer One Skysurfer One is leader of the Skysurfer Strike Force. T-Bone and Razor the SWAT Kats T-Bone and Razor the SWAT Kats defend Megakat City. Jonny Quest Jonny Quest is a heroic boy and a member of the team. Popeye Popeye gets stronger whenever he eats spinach. Darwin the Guinea-Pig Darwin the Guinea-Pig is leader of G-Force. Ken the Eagle Ken the Eagle is leader of the Gatchamen. Wolverine Wolverine is one of the few X-Men to join the team. The Fantastic Four The members of the Fantastic Four are Mr. Fantastic, the Invisible Girl, the Human Torch and the Thing. Dr. Stephen Strange Dr. Stephen Strange is the Sorcerer Supreme. Zatanna Zatanna is a heroic magician who says her spells backwards. Luke Skyawlker Luke Skywalker is a Jedi legend. Green Arrow Green Arrow is a Central City archer. Hawkeye Hawkeye is a S.H.I.E.L.D. archer. James Bond James Bond is also known by his codename 007. Leorick Leorick is leader of the Spectral Knights. Arthur King/King Arthur King Arthur is leader of the Knights of Justice, who were once an American football team. Toaster The brave little Toaster is a heroic member of the team. Peter Pan Peter Pan is the Neverland-protecting boy who never grew up. Ulysses of the 31st Century Ulysses of the 31st Century is an astronaut in the 31st Century Odyssey. Jem Jem is a singer and a celebrity working for Starlight records. Kirby Kirby is a pink creature who eats and eats. Link Link is from Hyrule and his princess is Zelda. Samus Aran Samus Aran is a heroic female warrior from space. Captain Scarlet Captain Scarlet is a heroic member of the team who fights against the Mysterons. Captain Planet Captain Planet is a heroic natural environmental superhero. Widget the World Watcher Widget the World Watcher is an environmental alien hero. Vytor Vytor is the Starfire Champion. Captain Power Captain Power came from the future because his future was enslaved by CHIMERA agent Lord Dread. Ang Leung Ang Leung is a heroic warrior of the Chinese Zodiac. Aang Aang is a brave Airbender, the last of his kind. Yin and Yang the Rabbits Yin and Yang the Rabbits are heroic members of the team. Danny Phantom Danny Phantom is a heroic member of the team. Zak Saturday Zak Saturday is a brave member of the team. Action Man Action Man is a heroic member of the team. Axel Manning Axel Manning is a heroic member of the team. Ben 10 Ben 10 is an alien-changing superhero boy. He changes into any alien he likes. Ryo of the Wildfire Ryo of the Wildfire is leader of the Ronin Warriors. Pegasus Seiya Pegasus Seiya is a brave member of the team. Veemon Veemon is a heroic Digimon. He cleans the clocks of the HQ clock-tower whenever he pees, since he has the Time Stone. T-Bone the Tyrannosaurus Rex T-Bone the Tyrannosaurus Rex is leader of the DinoVengers Extreme Dinosaurs. He defeated Bad Rap and joined the Sense of Right. Shaft of the Youngblood Shaft is leader of the Youngblood mutants from Image Comics. Hellboy Hellboy is a heroic demon. Cloud Strife Cloud Strife is a heroic member of the team. Naruto Naruto is a heroic boy ninja who joined the team. Guilmon Guilmon is the protector of the Power Stone, and he is a knowledge-full Digimon. Zabivaka Zabivaka is proud protector of Russia. His ancestor, Lupus, thrown a trident and stabbed Steppenwolf at the shoulder with it, thus injuring Darkseid's uncle in the process. Steppenwolf is out for revenge, and killed the wolf's parents in a mine collapse. Zabivaka's life was changed forever when he found the Mascot Mech Morpher, and he turned into the Zabivaka RT-T024. Martian Manhunter Martian Manhunter, also known on Earth as John Jones, is a member of the team. He is usually paired with fellow Martian Throttle. Agunimon Agunimon is a heroic Digimon who used to be a human named Takuya because of the Reality Stone he holds. GeoAgumon GeoAgumon is a brave Digimon and Agumon's brother. He has the Mind Stone, so that he could talk to those petrified by Medusa's gaze. The BFG The BFG is the Big Friendly Giant. Cyclops Cyclops is one of the few X-Men to join the team. Q*Bert Q*Bert is a heroic creature who joined the alliance. Frogger Frogger is a brave frog who joined the team. Aztek Aztek is a heroic man who fought against Tezcatlipoca and serves Quetzalcoatl. Gold Lightan Gold Lightan is a heroic robot controlled by the Sense of Right. Layzner The Layzner is a mech that is blue, like a blue comet. Gru Gru is a former supervillain, now a superhero who joined in the alliance against CHIMERA agent Balthazar Bratt. Category:Heroes